


Easy to win

by LordFarquad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Harry, Chubby Harry Potter, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fat Harry, Feeder Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: Draco starts influencing Harry's weight, not because he was worried, but to make Quidich matches more interesting; the weakening and frail boy made just too easy to winHe didn't consider how easy it woudl be for Harry to win him over.





	Easy to win

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request sent to my tumblr @bulletproofscales send your requests there!  
> Annon: "Hey can you please please do a chubby harry x Draco. I loved your first story keep up the great work"
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced. 

It’s has been four years of Draco Malfoy being Slytherin seeker, and every year it was the same. Even at the beginning of the year there would be matches against the houses; each term having a small tournament. And every, single, year, in their first matches against Gryffindor. He would notice his job being way too easy, his long term rival being way too slow. Harry Potter, prodigy of Quidditch, barely being able to move with his broom, sick looking hands wrapped loosely around it. It was worrying everyone; but especially him. How was he supposed to be respected as a seeker if his competition was this pathetic? However soon with the beginning of the school year, Draco would notice the Gryffindor getting his energy and spirits again, always accompanied with a a now healthy amount of weight. It wasn’t long before he understood what was going on.

He would come back to school with almost little to no weight, nor strength; and soon with Hogwarts’ free three meals a day, he would soon regain his energy and health. And this year was no different. Of course, as popular as Mister Potter was; no one besides his close friends knew what Potter had to go to back home. Not that he cared about it, but he was a curious man. And an extremely serious one when it came to his and his team’s reputation. So regardless of his rival’s situation outside of school, he had to fix this. For Pott- his own, sake. Now this was the hard part. How could he get his words mean anything to Potter? Obviously they wouldn’t; they hated each other. He smiled sly as an idea popped into his head.

“Wait wait wait, let me get this straight. You want us, to tell Harry, you are worried about his weight?” The redhead asked incredulous, eyebrows high and mouth slightly agape.

“That, you, are worried about his weight.” Draco clarified simply, yet tired. He knew convincing his closests friend’s was pretty much as trying to convince Potter himself that his words were sincere. But if the Gryffindor seeker was going to take anyone’s word into account, it was theirs.

“You really think we haven’t mentioned this to him before? We are worried too you know.” She stated as a matter of factly. Yes, she was right; they were his best friends after all. “He’s just, so used to us nagging him. It would strike him more, if we tell him, you are concerned.” Hm, with that logic, what Granger said, made more sense.

“She is right, he would never expect you to be worried.” Ron agreed simply. They knew Potter better than he ever would, and if it was going to bring the rivalry back, Draco was determined to deal with whatever he had to.

“Do what you have to do.”

 

Knowing that Potter was gonna hear, he, was worried about him, had the Slytherin fidgety all week. This was probably the only time they told each other something that wasn’t bickering; and Draco wasn’t even there to see his reaction! He made an attempt to keep a low profile amongst the golden trio, making an effort to avoid any confrontation with Potter. That was until, their Quidditch practice; because there was only one court, houses had to share if they wanted to practice every week. And to his demise, this week they had to practice with Gryffindor. However, everything went normally; some playful bickering between captains who were actually friends, and then each team went to the other side of the court to exercise and train. Now, Draco timidly walked into the changing rooms, where he knew Potter would be. The blond was quick to find him changing near to where all of his Slytherin gear was. Fuck.

A smug persona took over him as he casually walked over to his clothes and began to change; not being able to resist to glance at the other boy. Of course, no actual change could be made in just one week, yet he could swear he saw a slight curve to his stomach. Maybe Weasley and Granger were right, his words worked? He felt himself heating up everywhere.

“Notice anything different?” A simple question got him out of a transe. He stood petrified, he knew it was Potter’s voice. But the flirty tone he was using was completely foreign to him. He began to stutter, yet the Gryffindor continued. “Who would have known?…King of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, worrying about my health. I’m touched.” The playful tone had the Slytherin shaking. He felt the other walk closer to him. He had to say something, come on Draco anything.

“Y-yeah well, how am I supposed to keep up my reputation if my toughest rival, is barely holding onto their br..broom?” Smooth. He said with pink cheeks and eyes avoiding the raven-haired boy’s face; eyes accidentally drifting to his body. Yet quickly looking back, feeling the heat travel up to his ears. He yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, for worrying, I mean; really didn’t expect that from you.” Warm words accompanied by an even warmer smile. Draco felt a weird tingle on his chest. Hand on the shoulder the Gryffindor had touched as he stared at Harry as he left.

Things started to get unusual from there; him and Harry exchanging words in between practices and then, even outside of practice when they crossed each other on the halls of the school.

Even if the weight talk was never brought up again, Draco noticed. The slight plush that formed on the Gryffindor’s middle, barely noticeable but still there; pants hugging a little more at the curve of his thighs and ass. It seemed that the closer they became; the bigger effort Harry put into gaining weight. With time, they would often have lunch, or even sit together in some classes they shared. And the blond was aware of the big portions and seconds he would ask on the Great Hall; or the extra snacks he would bring with him to class. He couldn’t say that he minded; after all, it was what Draco had asked him to do. Yet there was something more there he couldn’t name it, he chose to dismiss it as the awkwardness that came with becoming friends with who you swore was your worst enemy. If felt, weird, warm? Even though he noticed the weight gain on the Gryffindor, surely this had nothing to do with that. Yet his body said otherwise as he felt his heart skip three beats when he met with Harry for their study session and saw the incredible amount of snacks the Gryffindor brought.

Ignoring the burning in his lower stomach he attempted to study as Harry effortlessly munched through the food at a great speed. Draco felt like pulling every strand of hair out of his scalp. It took longer than expected for Potter to actually slow down; was he finally getting full? Draco felt his soul leave his body when he looked over from his book.

Harry laid exhausted, looking at the ceiling panting lightly. With his chin up, Draco could notice that his once defined jaw, was long faded; the angle also making evident the fat collected in his cheeks. His flabby thighs spread apart taking most of the chair as they pooled out; in an attempt to make room to his remarkable mid section. The hardness of being full showing itself even with the layers of soft fat above it. His hands looked softer too, Draco noticed, as they rubbed slow circles on the expanse of his belly. It seemed, he had not noticed the Slytherin’s piercing stare; which gave him time to take in what he was seeing. So many emotions running through him; it felt surreal. What was the meaning behind this? What was he trying to say? The overwhelming swirl of emotions, being too much.

“Sorry u-um, I forgot my…uh…my ink! Be right back!” Words left his mouth at an incomprehensible speed as he sprinted to the Slytherin common room as fast as he could. The door slammed violently behind him, Draco slid down against the wall until he was sitting down; knees up his chest, breathing heavily as he processed what had just happened.

He was so confused. He was just getting used to the warm feeling in his chest he got whenever he talked to Harry; just beginning to accept the little crush he might be developing. But this was all too much. Of course, he felt happy seeing his new found friend gain weight; he had been worried after all. But it didn’t feel like that anymore… Some switch was turned on that made Draco leave the way he did; yet he couldn’t put his finger on it. It felt warm, sweaty, werd; as if he had to run or otherwise he would’ve made an even bigger fool out of himself. The Slytherin replayed the scene in his head, not being able to get Harry out of his mind, his face scrunched up from being to full, hands desperately roamagin his stuffed yet still soft belly; as if asking for something….No. This was way too much, no. Draco did not, he couldn’t feel that, not for a stuffed person.

He analyzed the situation carefully. He never would mind dating someone who was overweight, and if Harry Gained even more weight, he was sure his feelings wouldn’t change. It wasn’t that Draco didn’t think he could feel attracted to a chubby person. But the fact that he was rather pulled towards the weight gain from his crush. As if, even though he knew Harry was healthy again; he wanted, more. Hechecked how much time it had passed, ten minutes. Good, reasonable amount of time if he makes an excuse of not being able to find it.

When he stood up to leave, an idea popped into his head as he smirked almost malevously.

Harry felt defeated, he shouldn’t have listened to his friends; who soon enough found out the golden boy was a little too enthusiastic about his new weight, and of course, about Draco. Though shocked at first, Harry clicked perfectly with the Slytherin and the taller’s constant worry about him eating all of his meals, even encouraging him to have seconds or to eat in between meals; had Harry feeling spoiled, cared for and even more confident than he ever felt in his lanky self.

However, his theory was proven wrong as in the climax of his stuffing, Draco ran away. And ten minutes later, still hasn’t shown any sign of coming back. The Gryffindor groaned; now he was stuffed to the brim, sad and alone. He didn’t understand what made him do this in the first place; how could he feel so sure that Draco would be him, let alone any of this. He hated to admit it but, he did felt hurt; even though he had no reason to do so since they never even were in a relationship in the first place. But it still hurt. Harry sighed hopelessly as he grabbed his stuff ready to leave; he breathed heavily before supporting himself on the armrests raising a little bit above the chair. And falling back down, miserably. Great. Just, great. With a huff he prepared himself for a second attempt, ignoring the banging pain in his stomach.

“Sorry I took so long!” He heard the apoloy in between pantes. Harry not only didn’t have to turn around to see who it was, but rather he couldn’t really move at all. A blush crept up to his face, Draco was right there, and he was so stuffed he couldn’t move. Ignoring his situation, the Gryffindor continued by simply admiring the other boy’s features; so sharp unlike his own. He mindlessly started all the way down to his hands, that he had learn to grow fond of as well as the rest of him. Long, elegant fingers that were holding… an oily bag?

“What’s that?” His question got answered as Draco got closer and the smell of food hit him intensely. His mouth watered and went agape, his eyes almost popping out. “Y-You brought food?!” Harry asked incredulous. Surely, he must have noticed how full he was. Draco was a lot of things, but he wasn’t oblivious.

“Oh well, I was coming back and dinner was about to start in the Great Hall, so I brought us some food! I know you think you’re invincible, but you can’t go skipping your meals, Potter” He said jokingly as he set the bag down on the table. Perhaps, he saw straight through Harry’s scheme? A deep crimson blush crept all the way to his ears from the thought alone of him finding out golden boy’s dirty secret. Find out how much of a fat pig he was, and how desperate he was for Draco’s attention. Harry squirmed in his seat; and he noticed and a playful smirk was placed on his face. “Well someone’s hungry.” He wasn’t able to tell the meaning behind what the Slytherin said.

Truth be told, he wasn’t exceptionally hungry, his stomach was taunt and hard; now that he thought about it, Harry couldn’t even think of taking another bite. This was Draco though, he couldn’t just turn down food he especially brought for them. He paid a quick glance down to the dome that was his stomach, pressing and threatening to rip his way too old t-shirt; sure, he had some space. He quickly looked up and nodded his head. “Dinner sounds nice.” Giving him a genuine smile, fetish or not, his heart would still swell at the thought of Draco worrying about him.

An eager smile was formed on the blond’s face, he looked so happy, excited even. “We should probably set all the books aside.” His smile becoming sheepish. “You already study enough, you earnt a good meal.” He sat and moved his chair closer to the Gryffindor, taking out the food from the bag. Harry’s green eyes widened even more, confirming that yes, Draco had approximately bought half of the food served at the Great Hall. After everything was laid out, he was still having a hard time processing the situation, the amount of food. Was he supposed to eat all of this? He stayed like that for a few moments before Draco spoke again. “If- If, you are too tired, I don’t mind um… feeding my-you..?” The Slytherin’s voice was unsure, timid and cautious. Harry smiled as he saw the ice cold king of Slytherin blush crimson at his own words, yet feeling his own ears heat up.

Finding a new confidence in the other’s eagerness to feed him, Harry answered. “If that’s what you want, I’d love that.” The bluntness hitting Draco like a train.

“Y-you do?” He sounded incredulous, Harry chuckled, perhaps he didn’t think he’d get this far? Cute.

“I’m too full to go on myself. You saw how much I snacked today.” It wasn’t a question, he knew Draco was fully aware. But with a quick nervous nod the Slytherin brought his chair closer to his, knees touching as he grabbed the first plate he could find. Never leaving each other’s gazes as he shakily picked up the fork with food as Harry obediently opened his mouth. Mouthful, after mouthful he continued. As confident as he felt, knowing the effect he had on Draco; the other’s stare was driving him crazy. Piercing through him as he drifted from his eyes, to his full mouth, to his throat as he swallowed, to eventually his stuffed stomach. He sighed blissfully when his shirt, unable to keep holding his fat belly, rose up; exposing him completely. Draco swallowed soundly, pantnig through parted lips as he saw the expanse of skin before him. “Like what you see?”

The question was simple, however the other took painfully long minutes, admiring the sight before him, before actually bringing back that intimidating stare to Harry. Warm green, meeting icy grey. “Yes, I like it. So much.” He spoke in between breaths, agitated. And quickly, before Harry could react in his lethargic state, leaned into his face. Lips moving intensely, the taste of chicken now in both of their mouths. It was intense, but short. He huffed at the new weight on his lap, Draco. Who determined began to feed him again. Harry felt like royalty, filled to the brim, him on his lap, he smiled as he moaned loudly. However, the banging pain in his stomach stopped him from continuing; the frown on his face made it crystal clear for the other to act. The Gryffindor gasped at the cold hands massaging his hard stomach, softening it little by little. “Come on, there is not much left; you are doing so good.” Draco said making emphasis with a little squirm and the added pressure to his belly. Harry groaned, opening his mouth again as the other kept one hand in his belly, slowly easing up the pain and the other stuffing his face,

The Slytherin continued to slightly grind against the other’s lap, when he found a massagging spot that he noticed Harry enjoyed more, studying his reactions minutely; earning lustful, low moans from the other. Draco’s face had a dark expression, filled with want; his stare powerful, mouth parted with heavy breaths. Sometimes quiet and sweet words of motivation unconsciously escaping his lips. It just made Harry want to keep going like this forever.

Draco frowned as he reached for the plate to find nothing left, turned around to the table only to find all the feast finished. The slight frown on his face making the Gryffindor smirk “What? You didn’t want it to be over; wanted to see me eat like a pig for hours on end.”

 

He chuckled slightly, bringing his daring demeanor back “Harry, you are a pig.”


End file.
